The Rise Of A New Power
by Dimensional Traveler 009
Summary: Two years after Canon, Harry is thrown into a new Universe where Voldemort rules as a Supreme emperor and he himself died as an infant. He resents the loss of his free life without Voldemort. Coming into terms with his own loss he sees the pain and grief in the eyes of the people in the new verse. Righteous Anger, leads to his unlocking of the Power mentioned in the first prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise Of A New Power**

* * *

**The Prophecy ** (Edited : June 20th 2015)

* * *

27 years, of Horror, Violence, Destruction and Sorrow. That's all they knew. The war had taken its toll on the people of Europe, but more importantly it had taken away their hope. The same hope that had fuelled them to fight the Dark Forces that had conquered their homeland.

The two most prominent questions on everybody's mind, When will this war end? If yes, Will I be alive to celebrate?

The unspoken answer or the harsh reality was realized by the people of Britain with the fall of the British Ministry in June 1982. For the people of France it was during the October of 1983.

The whole of Europe lost its hope on 1st of September 1986, with the fall of the last 'Light Resistance fort', Hogwarts Castle. People would forever talk about the one on one battle between the Hogwarts Headmaster and the Dark Lord. The Chaotic magic that had prevailed that evening in an amazing display of power had come to an end with the defeat of the leader of the light. The Order of the Phoenix and their leader had been forced to flee, lest be killed.

When was the last time people smiled for no reason, or even smiled for that matter? When was the last time Children were heard Gossiping and laughing or even behaved like teenagers for that matter? When was the last time a small family of four could sit by the fire and have dinner without having to look out of the window every five minutes expecting an attack?

When was the last time people celebrated Christmas or New Year or even lived for a few minutes without an emergency portkey within hands reach?

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was tired, of everything. He was feeling every one of his 115 years, just seeing the weary and haunted looks on all of the faces of his former students. He would love nothing more than to step on towards his 'Next Great Adventure', but he couldn't, not while he had the responsibility bearing down on his shoulders.

Without him, what was left of the resistance would crumble like an avalanche. So he carried himself, with what strength a 115 year old man could muster, doing his level best to make life livable. His only wish was to see a world without Voldemort. A world where people smiled, laughed, loved …. He nostalgically remembered his time as Headmaster, bearing down from the Head Table upon the shining and intelligent faces of the youth as they chatted, gossiped, argued and laughed.

The thought of the person currently occupying the Hogwarts's Headmaster's office, made his blood boil, a murderer, a psychotic megalomanaic, who had once been his greatest student. It deeply saddened and hurt him to see of how his former student had turned out. Now though was not the time for these idle emotions and thoughts, he was the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix and currently had a meeting to attend.

A wave of his wand, his older wand ignited the fireplace. The loss of the Elder Wand was just another added bonus to his suffering. As long as Tom processed the Elder wand, he was invincible, they would have to lay low, bid their time by helping the muggle and muggleborn populous.

Mustering the will to continue, he moved towards the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

* * *

**Canon Universe**

Harry Potter was a happy man. 4 years and 4 months had passed since he had left the British community. He had few regrets, most of which seemed insignificant and unimportant. How was he now, compared to 4 years ago? Was he happy? That was the only thing that mattered to him.

He loved Magic, he really did, but he hated the sheep of the Wizarding community, the easily fallible people, proclaiming him to be their _Savior _as soon as he had offed Lord Moldy-Shorts. Whereas mere months before the feat they had been hunting him down, plastering his photo titled 'Undesirable No 1'.

Idiots, the lot of them. What the Wizarding World needed was a hero, someone they could always rely upon. Should the hero's thoughts and sentiments coincide with their own he or she would be praised, raised on a pedestal and treated like a Lord.

Should the hero break the cold hearted truth to them, they would distance themselves, resorting to slandering heor she in the rag of a newspaper that they called as the Prophet.

First year – Hailed as a Hero, Boy-Who-Lived, etc.

Second year – Parselmouth, The next Dark Lord, etc.

Third year – Poor boy, Pity him, Protect him.

Fourth year – Cheat, Liar, Glory seeking hound, etc.

Fifth year – Delusional, Liar, Attention seeking prat, etc.

Sixth year – The Chosen one, prophesy child, back to Savior, etc.

Seventh year – Undesirable Number 1

Post Duel with Voldemort – Back to Savior, The one who conquered the Dark Lord, The New Light Lord, etc.

The Wizarding World was great, it showed him many things but it severely lacked two tools needed for development – Logic and Common Sense.

Without those it was impossible to survive, at least for a _normal_ Human being like him. However he soon found out that such narrow minded fools existed in Britain and Britain only.

French Ministry of Magic, now that was the epitome of development. People were viewed and judged based on their abilities and personalities rather than blood. You may be a Werewolf, a Vampire, a Veela or a Fae, all that mattered was your skill and your worth was determined solely based on that and your O.W.L results of course.

The American ministry was much larger than both the British and France ministry. It had advanced way further into the future compared to its companions and was currently rocking the economy by tinkering and mixing muggle and magical devices. The other countries were quick to follow in its approach. The only exception were the British who were currently busy, writing down laws against Muggleborns and Muggles, arguing on unwanted matters, wasting time in general with Draco Malfoy as their Scion.

The ferret had managed to stay out of Azkaban, claiming the usual Imperius Curse bollock story. Fudge being the bumbling fool he was had welcomed both Father and Son with open arms. He had pointed out during his last few days in Britain, the fact that the Minister Fudge was letting Death eaters roam free, but unsurprisingly his comments regarding such matters had been claimed trivial and were swept under the carpet.

His departure from Britain had of course caused a massive uproar among the populace. They needed a puppet for their show, well; they had better get a new one, because Harry Potter was going abroad. He wasn't going to stay in a Hell-Hole where criminals and lunatics were allowed to roam free.

Word of the fabled Boy-Who-Lived leaving Britain had spread around the world as he had received letters of invitation to various countries and some Magical Universities. He had an international Visa equivalent for the magical world, allowing him to travel to any and every county he wished to though he had been forced to get some money involved in some cases. There were countries that didn't like the boy-who-lived He had learnt a few months into his travels that the British and especially the British Minister of Magic was somewhat of a common joke throughout the world. They had brought this upon themselves by passing insane laws and going through with foolish acts in the name of tradition.

He hadn't spoken to any of his past … acquaintances. The last time he had heard of them, had been around a year ago, when Hermione had sent him a letter or an invitation to her and Weasley's wedding. He had tossed it into the bin, seeing as his views about them had changed after their final argument in which Hermione had taken Weasley's side. How his logical friend could agree with the absurd decisions of the red head was beyond him? Maybe she didn't want to get dumped, yep, that was it. She had literally no one, except for himself and Ron, and since he had no romantic feeling for her, the stupid red head he had called as his best-mate for 7 years had become her only choice. Either that, or she had gotten herself knocked up by Ron?

Thinking back to their argument, he couldn't help but laugh at Ron's proposal to let the press know that they had been hunting Horcruxes throughout their 7th year. The boy wanted fame, once Voldemorts defeat had died down, a simple and logical deduction seeing as he hadn't really contributed to anything in their hunt, except for childishly running away. The boy hadn't helped him fight Voldemort, staying inside the Castle's walls while he had dueled the Dark Tosser.

Fame, he could allow Ron Weasley to have, but the knowledge of Horcruxes was far too impo to reveal to the people. Hermione had vehemently argued that the world needed to know the truth, claiming that they were only 17 and they needed people in higher power to take care of the situation. He had known instantly that the Brunette was lying between her teeth. He had known Hermione for seven years, and he knew an excuse when he heard one, however pathetic it may have been.

They had left a single option open for him. He had Obliviated both of them on any and every knowledge they had had on Horcruxes taking care to summon and destroy all of the books Hermione had collected on the topic. It hurt a lot, Obliviating his lifelong friends, but he knew that Ron wouldn't keep his mouth shut and Hermione, well she wouldn't sit still with him performing memory charms on her fiancé. Furthermore, you could say that the rift between the Golden Trio had reached such a point, where he had felt little to no remorse for Obliviating his _friends_. All they would recall would be their nomadic movement from one place to another and the spell castings they had practiced from their seventh year books with or without the fights and arguments that had prevailed.

One of the prevailing factors that had instigated his imminent withdrawal from the country had been the youngest female Weasley, Ginny. The damn girl didn't seem to get the clue that 'He wasn't interested'. How he had kissed the girl in their sixth year, he would never know.

Yet surprisingly she wasn't the only one to blame. Molly Weasley had made it her full time job to get them together. Every single second he had spent at the Burrow, had been filled with repressed anger and major annoyance. The Weasley Matriarch seemed fixated on her 'Big Weasley family'. Her excuse was that he needed a loving caring family and that Ginerva was well trained to provide him with that.

Then one day, the girl had to go and try to kiss him. His battle senses had enabled him to fluidly move out of the way at the last moment, albeit awkwardly, making her tumble forwards and go down with a bang. From a third persons point of view it would've definitely appeared funny, _if_ said third person had not been the girl's brother.

Ronald Weasley had to go all 'protective' and yell, "What, My sister isn't good enough for you Potter?" Acting like a protective big brother, the tactless prat.

He had literally stormed out of the Burrow, and hadn't been back since then. Hermione had been unable to neither visit nor speak to him due to her _relationship with Ron._

Seeing as he had enough money to live a lifetime of vacations, he had set out abroad with nothing but a travelling bag and a small pouch charmed to retrieve money from his vault in Gringotts.

Looking back he was quite thankful for his decision. He had come a long way in learning _Magic_, actually _learning Magic_. Whilst dueling Voldemort he had done so with the raw power he had gained access to after the destruction of the Horcrux within him, giving him an edge in the fight. His spell repertoire was rather limited. His creativity in integrating Transfiguration and Charms whilst dueling was moderate at best. Hexes and Jinxes could only do so much, the ones he knew at least.

He had attended a Magical University in America for around a year, learning extensively, the Mind Arts and surprisingly Warding. He was damn good in Runes and Arithmancy for his own good. He was quite proud to say that he was now an accomplished Legilimens and Occlumens.

As for Warding he still had a lot to cover, which he had taken to doing so for an hour every day. Warding was not something you could learn entirely, his master had said. He would have to create, destroy, modify all sorts of wards and most of all be able apply and manipulate any given Ward scheme. It took years of practice to become a successful Ward Master. He was a good Curse Breaker at best, better than most right now after four years of training, it would be at least another two years before he was a Master Curse Breaker and an extra three years after that to be acknowledged as a Master Warder.

In a way the past few years had been hectic to say the least. Learning 5 years' worth of Runes and Arithmancy from scratch was not an easy feat. But being eighteen with a greater grasp on magic fueled with a desire to learn, something he had never processed at Hogwarts, at least not until hearing the Prophecy, was the driving factor for him to succeed. His mentors and teachers had been extremely pleased saying that he could have done his O.W.L.S better than what he had achieved, by just putting in a little bit more effort.

Nonetheless, he spent most of his time using the spell creation techniques he had learnt from pursuing Arithmancy to create new and more effective spells. He knew it was illegal for anyone not aligned with the Department of Mysteries to attempt as such. With no one to monitor or report him, he was getting better and more daring. Who was there to stop him though? He never stayed at the same place for long. He had an apartment trunk, though he preferred to use the tent he had brought with him. Though he had observed that no matter how many steps he took, a few assassins always managed to track him down. Constant Vigilance as Moody had said was a better go than relaxing under a bunch of wards he assumed were string only to have his throat slit in his sleep.

The reason for his sudden enthusiasm in learning and improving his spell arsenal whilst creating new spells, he did not know. Maybe it was this gut wrenching feeling that he was going to be dragged into some sort of mess, or maybe he was just getting paranoid. Whatever, he didn't have anything to lose from learning and he had enough free time even with these activities.

A few days after leaving the country he had received numerous pleas and requests from the people of Britain. A simple mail re-directing ward, one which had been easy to find in the books he carried on person and also easy to cast, with only Hermione and Gringotts keyed to it had taken care of his little problem.

Only whilst using the actual Ward he had come to appreciate its usefulness. Hence arose his interest in Warding, which prompted him to enroll himself in a University. He chose Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, for he was advised by the staff whilst enrolling that both topics were indispensible for fully grasping the art of Warding. Occlumecy and Legilimency, he learnt for fun as side courses though both were dead useful.

All in all, Harry Potter was currently a very happy man who was enjoying his new burden free life and independence.

* * *

**In Another Universe**

James Potter was an ex-Auror. He had been an Auror up until 1982, abandoning his position fleeing the Ministry after the takeover like his numerous colleagues and friends. Less than a year after the death of his first-born a new disaster had fallen on him. He loathed living in constant paranoia. He loathed sending his children to Hogwarts where they were treated as slaves by the purebloods. He loathed the fact that his children had to spend 9 months of every year under the eyes of the murderer of his first born child.

He hated the new ministry for enforcing the law for all magical Children in Europe to attend Hogwarts where they were constantly controlled and watched by a Dark Lord. He loathed the annulment of his marriage with the love of his life Lily Evans by one of the notorious laws of the new Ministry stating that A Pureblood must always marry a Pureblood. Marrying a Half-Blood is sneered upon but marrying a Muggle-Born is considered a crime. His _wife _lived with him in the same house and they slept on the same bed, but to anyone other than them she would be '_Mudblood Evans_' and not Lady Potter.

His children were Selena Evans, Jake Evans and Rose Evans. Evans and not _Potter_. It hurt dammit. They would never be able to feel the pride of being a Potter.

And the worst part of his life was the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. He was powerless. He was helpless. He wanted nothing more than for Voldemort to roll over one day and die. The snake faced bastard had taken everything and even more from him. His child, his wife, his parents and his will to live.

His will to live, had reduced to a small fraction of what it used to be. His death would leave his family penniless, seeing as Halfbloods can't control the vaults of ancient families such as the Potter's. Another _law_ passed by the New Ministry. All the Potter fortune would fall into the hands of those scum Death Eaters, most probably the Malfoy's seeing as the closest relative to the Potter's were the Blacks. Since his best mate was in Azkaban as a convicted murderer, neither he nor his son Reg could claim the Potter fortune. The next closest relative to the Potter's were the Malfoys and the Lestranges through the Blacks of course. They would naturally be entitled to his _wealth_. Should he get captured by the Death Eaters, he would be doomed. They would keep him alive until one of their own was able enough to take over the House of Potter. After Malfoy came of age, he would be killed, making Malfoy as the Head of house Potter.

He couldn't stand the thought of the blonde ponce's having access to his family vaults, while his wife and three children suffered without a roof above their heads as Potter manor along with various other treasures and properties would be lost. If not through blood relative purebloods, then the Potter fortune would fall to the ministry or rather, The Minister for Magic (for Britain) Lucius Malfoy.

He couldn't just walk into Gringotts and empty the vaults as he was a _wanted rebel. _He wasn't by any means concerned about his status in the society, especially one ruled by Death Eaters, but it was a difficult point to forget when you know that your children are being sneered upon or are punished for your actions. He and the other Order members had taken to wearing masks after that, though they knew that it was only a matter of time before their identities became public.

He could see the faith among the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix dwindling into darkness. What were they fighting for? How were they going to win? He could feel his own spirit deteriorate with every Order meeting. Countless plans and missions were laid out on every table at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but none were being executed. They had neither the manpower nor the resources to achieve their goals. There were roughly fifty of them. The rest were in Azkaban. Among the fifty, nearly all of them either had children at Hogwarts or back at home. Family, held many back from openly opposing the Dark Lord. It was the same case for nearly every person in Europe.

Dumbledore for one had his picture posted in nearly every turn, all over Diagon Alley underneath the words of, 'Undesirable Number 1'. Moody was number two of course. The people who flocked the streets knew the truth. They knew that the supposedly wanted criminals were once some of the most respected Wizards and Witches.

They cared. They cared enough to allow the sadness to fill their hearts at the state of the country and once classmates. They allowed the tears to fall when inside the seclusion of their home.

But never once did they act on those tears to prevent any more. They turned a blind eye to the happenings. They went along with the flow. They didn't care about the direction or the destination, drawing satisfaction and peacefulness from the safety of their family and loved ones.

Before Voldemorts reign over Europe, convicted Death Eaters had the liberty to access their money as Gringotts on a more neutral ground. Sadly, it fell in 1984 when Voldemort bombarded it with a huge army of Magical Creatures comprising of Dragons, Werewolves and a few Vampires. The Goblins were a warrior race trained for combat, but one could hold on only for so long before giving in.

With the defeat of the Goblins a treaty was signed to ensure that the goblins remained loyal to the Ministry. Any and all funds the Order of the Phoenix had were all cut off. They had a few scrap galleons here and there. Other than that all the families were broke.

He hated living like this. Life just …. _Sucked_.

* * *

**Azkaban Prison**

Azkaban prison hosted approximately around a thousand prisoners with nearly 2000 Dementors guarding them. It was a huge fortress located on a lone island whose coordinates were among the top secrets guarded by the ministry. The mere sight of it was enough to send chills down the spine of Godric Gryffindor himself.

The temperature recorded by the ministry two months before showed a decrement from the former 5.6 degree to 4.3 degrees owing to the increase in Dementor population. The cold was nothing compared to the effects the Dementors had on its victims. Around fifty percent of Azkaban's prisoners were Muggle-Borns, Half-Bloods, Dark Creatures and other living beings which were not 'Pure'. Among the Remaining, fifteen percent of men and woman had belonged to the Order of the Phoenix. The rest were captives from various resistances across Europe.

One such person was Sirius Orion Black, thrown into Azkaban charged with murder of a member of an Ancient and Noble House. He had survived whilst keeping his sanity for nearly twelve years. His sanity allowed him to review the memories more than a decade ago. After the start of Voldemorts regime all Purebloods had been given a second _chance_. Either Join him or …..

He had rebelled … a lot. Thinking back, he had protested and acted against each and every law that the New Ministry had put forth. Gathering along with a few light Wizard Purebloods, he had proven to be a thorn in Voldemorts _perfect_ world. They couldn't touch him for he was Pureblood and a Black. The Ministry's own _laws_ and _ideals_ prevented him from getting arrested. They had worked for three years, before the Ministry decided to act out and remove their only opposition. Convicted for the murder of his own brother Regulus, he was thrown into Azkaban in a trial conveniently without Veritaserum.

He didn't know what had befallen his brother Regulus. The last he had heard was that his brother had somehow gotten himself killed in Voldemorts service. He had cared for Regulus, even after the brat had taken the Dark Mark. To be sitting in Azkaban for the murder of a fellow Pure-Blood, a brother too at that was pretty ironic, even by Voldemorts standards.

He idly wondered how his wife was doing. Emmeline Black nee Vance and Sirius Orion Black had been married a few months shortly after James and Lily's wedding. His kids, Regulus Sirius Black named after his brother and Mary Emmeline Black would be fifteen and sixteen respectively. Reg would be starting his fifth year, O.W.L year in a few months while Mary would be studying for her O.W.L.S right now. He sighed wistfully wondering how they looked like right now. The last time he had seen them, they had been little squirts of ages three and four.

Twelve years without seeing so much as a friendly face was slowly sapping his will away. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep going. He could've kept still, knowing his efforts of going against the Ministry would result in imprisonment. He glanced at the Black family Ring on his finger a heartbroken expression marring his face.

A few months were left before he lost the Black family name too along with his life. If he _accidentally_ died, the Black family magic would choose Draco Malfoy as its head seeing as there were no other contestants. The ring and family leadership would fall to Draco Malfoy, seeing as he was the oldest living heir related to the Black family. The sole Contestant, his son, Regulus ... he thoughts dared not venture into that area. The Dementors would love to feel his despair at the thought of his son dying. He held a small hope that Voldemort would not harm his _Pureblood_ son. His family would be left without a name, to further deepen the humiliation. Draco Malfoy would see to that.

He felt a cold wave of ice wash over him as the guards of Azkaban approached his cell for their morning meal.

* * *

**Celestial Estate**

A huge manor, surrounded by extensive and long lost Wards with a modified Fidelius, which was created by Filius Flitwick and his prized apprentice Lily Evans, belonging to Albus Dumbledore was the usual location for the weekly Order meetings.

Roughly around sixty witches and wizards were in attendance, a significantly small number, compared to the Dark Lord's forces. They assembled in a Grand hall equaling half the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts in size, near the entrance to the inside of the manor. A long table was setup, where the most prominent members took their seats with Dumbledore at the head of the table. The rest were assembled around the long table, most of whom were mostly new recruits and information gathering day to day people.

Those among the long table most prominently known were Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Conwall Wright, Mary and Elizabeth Jones, James Potter, Lily Evans (Potter), Emmeline Black, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Marlene McKinnon. These were some of the oldest Order members, since 1977.

The others included Amelia Bones, Saul Croaker, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Fred and George Weasley. Amelia and Saul had joined the order after the fall of the ministry in 1982. Rookwood had taken over Croakers position as the head of the Department of Mysteries while Bellatrix Lestrange had become the head of the DMLE. Saul had brought with him around 5 Unspeakables among which two were dead. Amelia had come along with around 20 Aurors of which only 13 remained.

The Department of Mystries no longer remained a separate part of the ministry but had become Voldemorts private research lab. The Uspeakables who worked there were tasked with reporting each and every one of their discoveries to the Dark Lord. Furthermore the Department of Mysteries contained only Purebloods, making it quite difficult to recruit members for the order.

The last of the Order members strangled into the hall as the meeting started with Moody giving his report, "Food supplies have gone down by another five percent Albus. Money is at an all-time low, and may stoop even lower, without a means for a steady income. Selling potions and offering tutoring isn't working anymore Albus. We need to hit gold … soon".

"Yes Headmaster, we have been forced to sell potions at loss for the sake of avoiding wastage. The new Apothecary owners know that we are from the Order, and they have figured out that we must be getting desperate. I believe that they have aligned with the Ministry, seeing as there are _Aurors_ patrolling around the shop each time we exit. I think that they are trying to capture some of the other _wanted _Order members" spoke up Jenny Sparrow, a new muggleborn recruit. The word Aurors was spoken with bitterness and spite.

"Yes Headmaster, In fact one of them even hit me with a tracking charm. I was lucky enough to see him sheath his wand to get suspicious enough to check myself for spells. I shudder to think what would've happened otherwise seeing as I was headed for an Order meeting" said Eva Grans, a close friend of Jenny.

Both Jenny and Eva were some of the best potion brewers in the Order, having a natural affinity for the subject. They would've been easily selected as Healers what with their Outstanding's in Potions and Charms, had it not been for Voldemort's regime. Still, their main duty to the Order besides brewing Potions was the healing of injured Order members.

Dumbledore sighed, "Please, I urge you all to check yourselves for spells here on before coming to the Order meetings. It is imperative that our safe house remains hidden"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" barked Moody, while the other members nodded solemnly.

The dejected atmosphere was broken by a small sound coming from Croaker. Every head turned towards him, as he fumbled inside of his pocket before extracting a small mirror. An enchanted mirror used by the Marauders while in separate detentions had become the source of communication for the Order.

"What is it Mark?" he yelled into the mirror as Dumbledore and the Order members strained their ears to hear what their source within the DoM was trying to covey.

No sound reached their ears, owing to the charms on the mirror, preventing anyone apart from the user from hearing anything.

" …oes he know?"

" …. "

"Rookwood?"

" …. "

"When? Who discovered it first?"

" …. "

" … The Contents?"

" …. "

"Yes …. It will be difficult"

" …. "

"Keep me informed"

Croaker seemed ready to faint any second. He composed himself before facing the expectant Order members. There was a flash of hope in his eyes before it faded into reservation. He looked up at Dumbledoe's questioning look before sighing and saying.

"There has been a Prophecy" Everyone held their breath "And it concerns the Dark Lord"

A full 10 seconds passed before all Chaos erupted.

* * *

**Hogwarts Castle**

The Dark Lord, The Dark ruler, The Supreme Emperor, Sorcerer … Lord Voldemort was perched majestically on the Hogwarts Headmasters chair looking upon the numerous students of _his_ school. They were the future citizens of Great Magical Britain. And he was happy to say that they were under his thumb. By controlling and influencing the future magical population, he was effectively controlling Britain.

He could've become the Minister for Magic, Chief Warlock, etc easily enough. But, it was not worth it in the end. His faithful followers occupied the top positions in the society. He was as good as or better than a MoM or Chief Warlock. Appointing Lucius as the MoM was one of the craftiest things he had done. The man's loyalty was bordering on the lines of obsession. He didn't care about the politics or the legislative laws that the man passed. When he needed a break or a new rule, all he needed to do was mention it casually and his followers would take care of it.

His eyes drifted towards the Malfoy heir. The sixteen year old boy would be becoming of age in a few months. If any of his boasting were to become true, then the boy would be Lord Malfoy-Black-Potter, the head of three important pureblood families. Once again his thoughts drifted back to both the Potters and Blacks. Should he give Regulus Black a chance to claim the Black house headship? It was a question he had been pondering about for the last few weeks. He knew that Sirius Black would be silently taken care of once Draco came of age, so that the Malfoy heir could contest for the House of Black. Sirius Black was beyond saving, so an accident was not that unpleasant.

He also had a sneaking doubt whether or not the family magic of House Black would accept young Draco as the head. If not then the male Black would've to be taken care of, thus forcing the Black family magic to either perish or choose Draco. He hoped that such a situation didn't arise. He would rather not spill _Pure_ Blood. Loyal Lucius must be giddy with joy to get his hands on the Black Fortune. The man never seemed content with his fortune, always wanting for more.

The Potter family was an entirely different story. Though Jake Evans was a Mudlblood Evans at Hogwarts, each year his Hogwarts letter was printed as Jake Potter. It was a rather tiresome job to make corrections, and he wasn't the only one. Many halfbloods with a pureblood father had this … discrepancy.

If Draco were to try and claim the Potter estate then both Jake as well as Regulus needed to be killed. He didn't worry much about the Potter boy, seeing as he was only a halfblood. Furthermore his parents were part of Dumbledore and his gang of birds causing trouble every now and then. He would have killed the man had it not been for that blasted Phoenix of his swooping down and flaming him away.

It would be a good lesson to James Potter and his mudblood. But if Draco needed to become the Potter family head needed both James and Jake dead. Even then he would have the problem of Regulus putting in his claim. Anyways it was Malfoy's problem. He wouldn't need to interfere, seeing as it didn't affect him much. But contrary to his feelings, the headship of the House of Potter mattered a lot. Though not the direct descendants, the Potters were as closest to the Gryffindor bloodline as you could get.

He smirked seeing a first year look down fearfully after meeting his eyes.

There was simply no one who dared challenge him. The way _his_ students looked down on their plates, without so much as turning their heads or making a sound. The fear could be seen when they met his eyes. He relished in it. He loved it. The fear alone was like his elixir for immortality.

His immortality was another subject, a touchy subject to be exact. People had often questioned his age, in hopes of him dying a natural death. He had found it funny, after _Crucio_-ing the hell out of the reporter. It had become a taboo since that day on.

No-one knew of his Horcruxes. Not one single soul knew. It would be impossible for anyone to know. Horcruxes were an obscure branch of magic that had been lost over time. He had destroyed the last of the texts on Horcruxes himself. He doubted even Dumbledore knew what a Horcrux was, but he wouldn't put it past the old man.

Even if Dubledore knew what a Horcrux was, what was the possibility that the old man knew that he had created one let alone seven, along with leaving out the location of his anchors. He had instilled some exceedingly dangerous defenses in pace to protect his soul pieces.

At the beginning of his rule many of his loyal followers had wanted to declare war on the muggle world. He had managed to divert their attention away from creating a potentially disastrous enemy by introducing a law allowing _Magicals_ to _own_ muggles. He knew that Lucius had approximately 30 – 40 muggle slaves in his Mansion.

Mass disappearance from the muggle world would also lead to suspicion from the side of the muggle government. Therefore muggle hunting seasons were allocated sporadically and randomly. It was scheduled by the cunning mind of Lucius Malfoy.

Entry into the Muggle World was banned. Any magical distortion in the muggle world would be picked up by sensors placed well within the ministry. If it happened to be a mudblood, it would be isolated from its parents and left in an orphanage created solely for mudbloods. Should it be a magical, then the minimum punishment would be a stay in Azkaban for a week. But catching the intruder it seemed was really tiresome. One could apparate into a muggle suburban and disapparate out immediately. Though magical tracers meant to track any form of magic along with the magical aura of the person were available, the workload proved to be bothersome.

He gazed around the Great Hall, his eyes sweeping across the muggle-born who were wearing torn and tattered rags, passing through the halfbloods and finally resting upon the purebloods, whose lavish and arrogant faces spoke of wealth and a desire for power. One in particular, Draco Malfoy always seemed to catch his attention. Then again, Draco was special. Special in a way to the Dark Lord that no one would understand. He would indeed make the House of Potter and Black proud should he succeed in his endeavor to claim both houses.

He needed to send his men to capture James Potter. The blasted man had foreseen the possibility and would do everything to evade capture. Maybe it was time to call in Clara. Oh yes, she would be perfect for the job, his most beautiful and trusted assassin. After all, she had never failed him before, in the last five years.

Lord Voldemorts thoughts were broken by a high pitched choking coming from his right. All the magicals in the great hall turned towards the Divination professor who seemed to have gone into a trance. He had kept her as a professor even though he had no faith in Divination. She had been the one to give the first prophecy regarding him, even though the prophecy ball in the department of Mysteries had vanished after the death of the two infants Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. He had kept her at Hogwarts so as to gain first knowledge of any other prophecy she maybe making in the future. He watched with fascination as her eyes gained a glazed look. Her voice increased in pitch, her seer blood showing its presence.

His actions were not wasted as he heard the words of a Prophecy … a true Prophecy...

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... travelling through space and time ... and the Dark Lord will view him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the fifth month dies ..."_

A shocked silence followed as the all the staff and students turned to look towards him. He saw red as he pointed his wand at Trelawney.

_Avada Kedavra._

The post of Divination at Hogwarts became vacant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Canon World**

Harry frowned as he read the message in the letter. A Gringotts summoning, he wondered what had triggered that. There were a lot of branches of Gringotts around the world, so he had had no problem accessing his funds. Whatever money he withdrew from any of the banks would be deducted from his vault back in England. It meant that he had to go back to Britain, after two and a half years. The suspicious part was that the summoning was for tomorrow. They had to know that he was abroad and that he would not be able to make it back in time, legally anyways. By the looks of the letter, it seemed that they were acting on the assumption that he was still the naïve innocent boy who had left Britain.

He sighed as he walked out of his tent. Two bodies were laying side by side, around the fire, both dead. Two more bounty hunters had managed to track him down, not that he was a difficult person to reach. The idiots had tried to breach the wards that he had set up, but he had known of the intruders long before that. The two had missed the subtly modified Caterwauling Charm he had placed at a 350 meter radius around his tent. He had been awake, battle ready and disillusioned in less than fifteen seconds. The idiots couldn't sense magic, thankfully nor could they see through Disillusionment Charms. Two silent _Reducto_'s from behind had them dead within seconds.

Compared to the earlier bounty hunters, these two were amateurs. The difference in skill didn't matter, seeing as their client remained the same, even after more than two years. Draco Malfoy. He had found out the hard after and after two visits to the Florida Magical Center in a state of near death that bounty hunters don't give up. He encountered a skilled killer by the codename of Pothos. The bastard had almost killed him, after skillfully dismantling each and every ward he had placed around his location.

In a duel, that he was not willing to forget, Harry had spared the man, content with just Obliviating the recent memories of the latest contract after using Legilimency on the idiot to find out more information on who wanted him dead so bad. Unfortunately that was the biggest blunder he had made till date, for he had left Draco completely unaccounted in his little Obliviation. Obviously the blonde was expecting a corpse, for the guy had been paid for that. This had led to a second attack on his life, with Pothos bombarding him together with three more friends. The scar on his shoulder from the _reducto_ that would have taken his life had it been for the last minute shield his magic had unconsciously put forth he would be dead right now.

The battle had then turned in his favor, when the near death scenario forced him out of his supposed ideals, desperation of the kill-or-be-killed scenario forcing him to bring the lethal spells in his repertoire, which while limited were effective in taking down the hunters after his life. The vivid incident had forged him into the man that he was today. It had made him realize the grave errors he had committed earlier on.

His uncle's words back at the Burrow three years back rang in his head. He had never appreciated Remus's words more than that. His naïve seventeen year old self then had been adamant on not killing, even in self defense. How do you win a war without killing? It was a miracle that he had killed Voldemort, with _Expelliarmus_, seriously? He didn't know he had pulled that one off. Luck, he had relied too much on. It was time for him to forge his own path. He had no idea, even now, what the power mentioned in the first prophecy was, but he was damn sure that it wasn't_ love_ as Dumbledore was so fond of saying.

He had developed a slow hate for the Headmaster over the years, since his discovery of many obscure branches of magic. To say that there was no way that he was to survive, that he had to die for the Horcrux to be destroyed was a bit extreme and unjust in his opinion. His parents' will had contained a list of people who were to raise him, if his Godfather were to be unable to do so. The list included Minerva, as she had requested him to address her as. It angered him beyond imagination that Dumbledore had denied him a happy childhood.

He slowly chewed on the Sandwich he had prepared. He loved to cook, even from the Dursleys, who were fat headed braggarts in his opinion. He would definitely pay them a visit if he were ever to return to Britain, which he inevitably had to. He got up, waving his wand and folding up his tent. He hesitated for a moment before with another wave of his wand two six feet long trenches with a depth of around four feet appeared. He carelessly dumped the two bodies before filling it up with sand. Another wave later, his magical signature was completely wiped out from the place, a useful spell. He walked for around half a kilometer before apparating. It would be silly to apparate and leave behind his signature where he had wiped it of just moments ago.

He would be setting foot in Britain, for the first time in nineteen months.

Diagon Alley hadn't changed one bit. It was still as populated as ever, even more so now that the war was finally over. He passed Ollivanders, the memory of getting his Phoenix wand forcing it way past his Occlumency shields. Those were the bad days, dark days, spending year after year at Hogwarts either running for your life or getting ridicules, though it was both most of the time.

He knew that he was early. It was barely eight in the morning, Gringott's opened at seven, so he had settled with getting things over before the press or any other nuisance found its way into what was confidentially his business. So it was a huge surprise for Harry when he noticed a huge gathering in the main Gringott's hall. He had expected the bank to be empty. Cancelling the notice-me-not on his person, a spell that seemed to work only on the European Wizards save Bulgaria and France whose affinity to magic seemed less compared to the Chinese, Americans or even the Japanese. Then again the ministries of other European Countries were very small with a very low magical population.

He entered the hall, past the two guarding Goblins, who stood with a huge axe on person, sharp enough to draw blood with the gentlest touch. He walked in and was quite surprised to find Fudge sitting in front row of all the chairs scattered across the podium. A pink toad was with him including the three Malfoys. The Weasley family was also visible seated at the column furthest from him. However it was the presence of the entire Order of the Phoenix behind the Weasley's that confounded him. A dozen cameras were there with Rita Skeeter at the front making him grimace.

Was this a will reading gathering? With a sinking feeling he realized just whose will was going to be read. Anger rose within him, his magic bubbling dangerously. He forced out all emotion from his face. From that instant no one would be able to match the new Harry to the old one that left Britain. A calculating glint in those emerald gems promised retribution to those who dared to steal what was rightfully his. A cold smile stretched over his face, as he realized just how much he was going to enjoy himself while he condemned the ministry to hell.

A missing statement from the Auror office old enough by a minimum of three years was essential before the ministry could declare a person dead. But he was not just a person, he was a Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses. He was not as ignorant of the laws as he was four years back. He didn't how the ministry had by-passed that small snag.

Harry could clearly see the manipulations of Lucius Malfoy in the form of cobwebs around Fudge's head. No matter, it was time to end the reign of the Malfoy's forever. He had to wait for another fifteen minutes before the head goblin, Ragnok came.

"Silence" he snarled as a hush fell over the podium. "The fifteenth of February 2002, this gathering is to address the last Will and Testament of Lord Harrison James Potter Black. Now, without–"

"Objection Master Goblin" rang a shout throughout the hall.

The goblin snarled in irritation, its eyes snapping towards the source of sound, a hooded figure near the entrance.

"Under what claim?" the goblin sneered.

"Whose will reading is this exactly?" the figure asked in a sing song innocent voice, irritating the hell out of all the goblins present at the blatant mockery. Time was money to the goblins and even the Aurors and the Minister of Magic seemed irritated. The entire podium had its attention focused on the newcomer.

"This is the will reading of Lord Potter Black, wizard. You will live longer without insulting a goblin" Ragnok snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Goblin. My apologies, I was just curious. Thought it might be someone related to me. Easy way to make gold, you know." Harry said with a laugh earning quite a irritated looks.

"I'll be on my way now then. Have a good day Ladies and Gentlemen" Harry said walking towards the carts. A few seconds of heated glaring later, the Will reading continued once again all the attention back on Ragnok.

He saw the goblin standing stiff as stone, which was the one he knew was in charge of the carts. It was a disgrace, to be assigned as the one in charge of the cart. The goblin was also quite young, which made sense that it would have made some greedy mistake that had caused it this humiliating punishment.

He approached the goblin making it sneer up at him. Smiling underneath the hood he threw a pouch of galleons, five hundred in fact. It was a lot for the greedy bugger who was only given the slightest of food with almost no pay. It was a part of the sentence given to the small guy.

The goblin's eyes widened in glee, before it adopted a sneer directed at him. Its eyes shone with a cunning that the goblin's alone processed. He bent down one knee so that he was eye to eye with the goblin.

"Your silence regarding my visit to my family vault" he shook the goblin's hand and two minutes later he was enjoying the wind beating against his face.

He had enjoyed the comical expression on the Goblin's face when he had flashed both of his family rings. Poor thing, was possibly repenting for not asking for more money. Still young, it had a lot to learn though its muttering was music to his ears.

He opened his family vault for the first time in four years. Sighing, he looked around at all the jewels, armory, blades, weapons, books and _hell_ money. Galleons seemed to literally the place. He knew that magic was banned inside of the vaults and that alarms would start ringing throughout Gringotts before he even uttered the second spell.

However arrogant Goblin wards would detect only magic wielded by a wand. Wandless Magic was entirely different scenario. It was pure, refined magic that was not forced to move through the dirty medium which was the wand. But that was also the reason it was so taxing as there was no medium to limit its flow.

He took off his Mokeskin pouch given to him by his first friend. He withdrew a trunk from the inside and with a wave of his hand he enlarged it. This little baby had cost him a fortune, but an Apartment trunk was his best bet for a home, that did not tie him up at a place where he could be easily located.

'Now for the hard task' Harry thought with a grin.

Gathering up his magic in both of his hands Harry pictured the image of a single Galleon very clearly in his mind and used it to lift each and every Galleon in the room. Grinning madly at the sight of all the money floating, he waved both of his hands towards his enlarged trunk. The money flew at a brick neck pace towards the trunk, disappearing just as fast into one of the storage compartments. There were totally five storage compartments excluding the apartment it contained and Harry had up until now used only one.

The Sickles, Knuts and the armory went into a separate third compartment while he dumped the rest of the items in the fourth compartment. He banished the books into his apartment itself, a mess he could clean up another time. Seeing the vault completely empty, he smirked. He shrunk the trunk and placed it in his coat pocket, withdrawing a letter in the process. He tossed the letter and left the family vault, with a look of pride that only a prankster could sport.

The fortune in the Black vault was considerably less. Though it had been the highest for many decades, after the rise of Voldemort the allegations against Bellatrix Black before her marriage required huge amounts of money to keep her out of Azkaban. This followed by the high dowry for Narcissa Black paid to the Malfoy's and the lack of a proper Lord to maintain the fortune for nearly twenty years had corroded the Black family's wealth. Harry added the contents in the same way as in the Potter vault, categorizing the various items in his compartments before dropping another letter in the vault. He shrunk his trunk and threw it into the Mokeskin pouch around his neck that disappeared a second later.

He was sweating profusely, his Magical Core almost empty. He sat down for a few minutes in the now empty vault and caught his breath. He took a few seconds to admire the Goblin's wards. There were no wards to detect the flow of pure Magic as they would be on red alert all the time, solely from the magic emitted by the money and other artifacts in the room. Also, there were very few wizards who could wield Wandless Magic, maybe a hundred from all over the world. And even for such people, it was a taxing work that could easily lead to Magical Exhaustion and make them fall into a coma. It was a good thing that he knew his limits.

Grunting, he took a potion vial from his coat and emptied it in one gulp. It would facilitate his Magic in recovering faster. He stood up feeling a bit better and made his way towards the door. He saw the Goblin impatiently tapping its foot, and nodded towards it as he slipped into the cart.

"Lord Potter Black" the Goblin said.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Goblin" he acknowledged.

"I hope you understand my Lord that it is my duty to inform Lord Ragnok of the emptying of two of the largest family vaults at Gringotts London" the Goblin said testily.

"I thought we had a deal Goblin" Harry replied calmly.

"Oh yes we did my Lord" the Goblin's grin became feral. "The silence of your visit will be kept, I assure you of that".

If Ragnok heard then Gringotts would go under lockdown and eventually he would be discovered. Harry frowned seeing that such a scenario would vastly minimize his aim to remain incognito. He saw that the Goblin's attention was solely focused on him, a greedy look on its face.

"You will be sufficiently compensated" was all he said with a pained smile.

The Goblin laughed, cackled more like it in glee. "Never try to outsmart a Goblin Wizard" it mocked him, no noticing the smirk on Harry's face.

They reached the top floor. Harry gently got out of the cart as the Goblin eagerly rubbed its hands. "The entire Black fortune Wizard. That's my price" the Goblin said with a snarl.

Harry grimaced with a pained look and extended his hand. The goblin eagerly took it, frowning when he didn't let go of it puny hand. Seeing the smirk on his face it tried to scream, its other hand going towards the knife secured on its waist. A red light ensued along the connected hands of the wizard and the goblin.

A second later Harry hauled the greedy little twit inside the cart. The greedy creature looked at him with frightful eyes, as Harry presses a few buttons, pulling some random levers. He smirked even more seeing the fury in the little things eyes as it watched him helplessly as he summoned the earlier bag of five hundred galleons, frozen unable to do anything. The cart started moving towards the bowels of Gringotts as Harry Potter smiled, walking away from the tunnel entrance, the bag of five hundred galleons in hand.

He saw the goblins who he assumed were in charge of security standing around the edge of the corridor, eavesdropping on the will reading. It was not every day that the wealth of two of the oldest lines in the world was robbed in bright daylight.

Harry grinned, wondering what Ragnok's face would look like once it was revealed that he had been fooled and robbed in broad daylight. As long as the will reading was still in effect, the money technically still was in his name. So, nope, they couldn't call it a robbery. He stealthily moved and assumed his position at the back of the crowd watching the proceedings of the will reading with mirth in his eyes.

Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were currently in the middle of a small ritual. They had both cuts on their hand, Draco holding the dagger. They both dropped a few drops of their blood in a small ritual bowl in front of them.

Ragnok took the bowl and observed the swirling colors, "Verification of Black Blood successful. Heir Malfoy is the only person in this room with Black blood. All other claims for the title of Lord Black are hereby declared as void as Heir Malfoy would have the highest claim by blood. Any Objections?"

"Now moving on to the Lordship and fortune of House Potter. Only a person with Potter blood may contest for the title of Lord Potter. If no such individual is to be found, the Potter assets will be turned over to the ministry under Walling Pact section three, rule twenty seven" Ragnok said, settling down as the claims begun. The first to go were the Weasleys. They talked long and hard about how close they were to him, having housed him for many, many years. Harry tuned out halfway and walked out of the Wizarding back.

He stumbled a bit down the steps, feeling the effects using way too much of his magic. If he had more concentration, he could further refined his Wandless magic, making his magical core last longer. No matter how much he meditated or strengthened his Occlumency barriers he just wasn't able to refine his magic further. His mentor had told him that it took time, a lot of time to get accustomed and further attuned to his magic. Oh well, he had all the time in the world.

He went into the Apothecary and got a few strengthening potions. He uncorked one of them and took I down in one gulp. Feeling a little bit of his strength return, he walked, albeit a bit more sturdily towards the Leaky Cauldron. Removing his hood, he flashed Tom his usual day-to-day face, the most common, blonde hair and brown eyes renting a room for the night. He barely made it upstairs before he collapsed with a feeble grunt.

Harry woke up at around two in the afternoon. He jumped out of the bed with a bounce, a grin on his face. It felt so good to have his magic replenished. He looked at the time and his grin faded a bit. In less than five hours and his magical core was full after being almost depleted. The rate at which his core was getting replenished was, frankly astounding and surprisingly _increasing_. After his previous case of magical exhaustion it had taken around five hours for his core to replenish. Now, even less and he had no one to consult on this scenario. His mentor, maybe, but he had no idea where the old man was. His mentor had retired from the University just as he had graduated, himself being the last apprentice the man ever took.

Harry sighed and got out of bed and headed into the shower. A cold bath later, he was walking down the steps for a light snack, or a heavy lunch as other people called it. He was only acutely aware of just how much food he was eating these days. It was nearly four times of what he was given back at Privet Drive. Speaking of Privet Drive, a menacing smirk appeared on Harry's face at the thought of visiting his Uncle and Aunt. Oh, he was so going to love antagonizing them, the only plus point he had been able to come up with regarding his return to Britain.

He was halfway through the meal when a piece of paper floated in through the door and landed on every table of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry easily recognized it as a Daily Prophet Special Edition. He flipped it open and promptly burst out laughing.

**The Boy-Who-Lived-Dead**

_In an interesting turn of events the Boy-Who-Lived also known as our Savior or more officially as Lord Harry James Potter Black was declared dead by a secret session conducted by the Wizengamot on 20/02/2002. It was a vetoed decision with the votes, 173-6 tipping in the favor of declaring the young Lord dead. _

_The decision was in accordance with the Law passed by Lord Lucius Malfoy a few months back with the first clause of the law stating that a Lord from Magical Britain who has not been registered to be in the country for a period of more than two years shall have his citizenship revoked. _

_The second clause of the law stated that any Lord of Magical Britain who has not been registered to be in the country for a minimum of three years may be declared dead WITH an approved certificate from the head of the DMLE that no contact has been initiated from the said party post investigation._

_Over the past four years numerous well-wishers and fans of the young hero had written dozens of mail for which the young lord has never replied, not even once. Gringotts sent out an emergency mail regarding the Will reading and assets seizure to the young Lord Potter Black only to be disappointed again with the lack of a reply. The ministry was then forced to hold the will hearing of the young Lord under the laws of Gringott's Goblins._

_Due to the absence of a will by said party, Gringott's Goblins had no choice but to hold a ceremony to determine the new Lord Potter and Lord Black. _

_In an interesting turn of events the young Heir Malfoy was able to claim the Black family name and fortune due to his close blood relation to the House of Black through his mother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. _

_The Potter line however, unfortunately ended today with no blood relation stepping forward to claim the Lordship. The Potter family fortune, one of the biggest second only to the Blacks, was officially seized by the ministry post ceremony as per the Walling Pact section three=, rule twenty seven._

_By,_

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry couldn't help it; he started madly cackling in barely restrained glee drawing some odd looks. He waved them off and stepped outside the Leaky Cauldron, a happy grin on his face. He wished he could see the look on the face of Ragnok and the ministry when they saw that the entire fortune had been stolen right under their noses, literally. Greedy Goblins, he knew that they still held onto that grudge for him breaking into Gringott's. Tricksters they were, sneaky with an edge of cunning that put him on alert every time he interacted with a Goblin.

He walked towards Gringott's and he nearly choked seeing Lucius Malfoy , Cornelius Fudge and Draco Malfoy walk out wearing a very small tutu. Their skin had turned pink, with a lot of green spots here and there. The tutu's would vanish in an hour, the low amount of magic he had used to avoid detection by the Gringott' sensors would make it last only that long. A guy from the Press snapped a photo, making Lucius Malfoy snarl in rage.

Harry discretely cast a notice me not on himself before his features reassembled into his original self, his vivid green eyes shining in amusement. He walked up, following the crowd to where Fudge was arguing with the photographer.

No one noticed him, everyone's attention focused on the pink trio. He watched Fudge wave his hands like a feathery bird, in annoyance at his picture in a tutu being taken.

"Hey there Blondie, is this how you served Voldemort? As a sex slave in a tutu, I didn't think you were into the kinky stuff?" Harry yelled drawing attention to himself.

Silence spread throughout the alley as they all stared at the man who had dared to insult the political monster in the Wizengamot. It took a few seconds for the sheeple to recognize him as their Savior. Ten minutes later, they were still gaping at him, a person who had been declared dead.

"Potter" Lucy yelled making Harry's nearly deaf.

"My, My, aren't you a screamer?" Harry said with a wink making the blonde blush.

"You filthy half-blood, you'll pay for this insult" Draco Malfoy said drawing his wand.

"Draco dearest, I can see that you're still as amateur as a 22-year old can get. Same insult's, not very creative are we, must be a Malfoy thing to have a pea-sized brain." Harry grinned, "Is that why your mother's so stiff Draco? Because of the pea-sized Malfoy thing?"

Draco and Lucius spluttered at the blatant show of disrespect towards the Lady Malfoy and baiting.

"Now, Now Mr. Potter-" Fudge started.

"Ah, Shut up you little slime ball. I will never know how the people keep re-electing you again and again, even after you have proved your incompetence time and time again" Harry said with snort.

"Potter, I'll have you in Azkaban for this. I'll feed your soul to the Demetors. I'll …" Lucius started yelling all kinds of incomprehensible things.

Harry just smirked; It was time to put phase-2 into action. Ah, he loved manipulating the fools of this country.

* * *

**In Another Universe**

_Crucio._

Nymphadora Tonks dived out of the way. The mask she was wearing loosened a bit, barely hanging on. She could feel the numbness throughout her body, having already taken a _Crucio_ earlier during the fight.

_Stupefy. Expulso. Diffindo. Stupefy._

The last spell from James Potter got the Auror as he slumped unconscious. He threw up a shield at the last moment stopping a dark cutting curse from Bellatrix Lestrange, head of the DMLE. He started throwing spells at a brick neck pace, furious at the woman in front of him. Tonks only needed a moment to catch her breath. Aiming her wand at the concrete floor beneath her aunts shield she fired off a quick _Reducto._

The debris was enough to worm its way past the _Protego_ and the momentary loss of concentration was all that was needed as James threw a black glistening substance at the foot of the Aurors and their boss. Bellatrix's eyes widened as she attempted to banish the black stone, only for it to explode covering the area in black smoke.

Quickly helping up his partner the duo took a series of complicated twists and turns along the narrow streets of Knockturn Alley before Apparating away with near silent _pops_.

It was a bruised Nymphadora Tonks that made her way into Celestial manor, Dumbledore's estate. Eva Grans immediately rushed towards her former classmate, waving her wand and running the usual diagnostics. James deposited her in the care of the Order healer before walking towards Dumbledore, a noticeable limp in his walk.

"They knew we were going to be there" he said through gritted teeth.

Dubledore's expression was neutral save for the slight widening of his eyes, "How?" he murmured.

"I don't know Albus, but it was all one big setup. Just when we thought we had the goods that Lestrange bitch came out of nowhere casting _Crucio_'s like mad" James vented.

"We didn't even have a chance to defend. Tonks was hit; we had a dozen Aurors rounding us up in seconds. If it were not for the Weasley twins' instant darkness powder … I shudder to think what would have befallen my son" James snarled.

Dubledore sighed. He was very well aware of the slow and systematic elimination of any and all Light Pureblood families, only to have them replaced by those more cooperative to the ministry. Tom was malicious in the sense that he took out only those pureblood families whose bloodline, he was sure could be continued by those on his side. Albus had hoped that the Potter's exotic blood relationship with that of Godric Gryffindor himself would preserve them from extermination. It now seemed that Tom wanted Draco Malfoy's children to continue the Potter bloodline.

"James, I think we can agree on you reducing your escapades for the time being, at least until the heat on you has reduced a bit" Dumbledore said, being as passive as possible not wanting the active man to think he was being caged.

"Sure Albus" James said with a sigh before he went away to meet his wife.

Albus Dumbledore coughed a bit, feeling his lungs burn in pain. He slipped out a vial from his pocket and emptied it into his mouth. Tom was panicking. That was a given seeing as how he had ordered Bellatrix to track down Order members, an event that had not happened in the past eight to ten members. Nothing had changed since then and suddenly Tom was ordering for Order members to be captured. T could be for the sake of granting Draco more power, but … there was the slight possibility that Tom had sent for the Order members due to the prophecy. Tying up the loose ends in preparation for battle seemed like Tom's way of assuring that his_ equal_ did not have any advantages.

Albus had long since given up on believing in prophesies. Since the murder of two infants, by Tom Albus had lost all hopes of redemption in Tom, a person capable of killing two children in cold blood deserved no mercy. He had hoped during the Battle of Hogwarts that giving up the intention of saving Tom and resorting to kill his former student combined with the edge given by the Elder Wand would have been enough. Sadly, he had been defeated, soundly and had it not been for Fawkes he would onto his next great adventure.

He watched as Lily Potter and Emmiline Black emerged from an adjacent room, talking in low tones as they carried the newly gathered supplied inside. So young, and having suffered so much already. He knew that a day didn't go by that Lily and James didn't mourn their first born, the other three little Potters having no idea that they even had an older brother. His greatest students were gathered here, being with them gave his old heart a sense of love. Alastor Moody his oldest friend walked in through the front door, limping on his stump, his magical eye spinning widely.

A few Order members followed, all groaning and massaging various parts of their body. Moody was a tad bit extreme when it came to training. He always had been, since he first became an Auror. A little group of kid's huddled together at the side of the hall brought a smile to his face. Their innocent faces laden with a small smile as they played a game of dice was an elixir to his tired eyes. His spirit strengthened and his resolve to make sure that these kids had a fulfilling and lovely life filled his mind. He couldn't help but want the prophecy to be true.

They could really use a Dark Lords equal on their side.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Hello guys. long time since I updated this story. I got my momentum back for this plot, so ya, I'll get the next chapter ready, soon. Tell me how the chapter is? Review, please. Feel free to PM me regarding errors or other type of mistakes in the chapter. I'll get them corrected as soon as possible.

Also do help me out with the pairings.

HP/NT would be appropriate as they would be almost the same age when they meet.

HP/DG is also good - I'm partially inclined to this. I love Daphne the Ice queen. I really do.

Review or PM me other pairings that may look good with this plot.


End file.
